Pluma y pergamino
by EricForman
Summary: Conjunto de DrabblesHarry/Hermione. No relacionados entre sí.
1. Adiós

**N/A: Hola a todos! Tenía estos escritos por separado, acá en la página pero, decidí juntarlos, hay que ser organizada ;) jajaja. Acá pongo el primero, "Adiós", creo que es el más triste de todos hasta ahora... espero sea de su agrado. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Adiós**

Doy un paso adelante. Pienso.

No.

Vuelvo a retroceder. Mis zapatos parecían cargados de acero, y despegarlos del suelo era un desafío.

Suspiro, mientras observo el vapor escurrirse de mis labios, fundiéndose en la vigilia de aquella luna, esfumándose frente a mis narices.

Como tú.

Porque esas ansias de perfección son ahora cuentas de traición. Y lo que un día fue amor no es más que una lejana ilusión.

Observo aquel abismo, aquellas rocas filosas no podrían hacerme más daño del que me hiciste tú.

_Adiós…_

No vuelvas a prometerme nada si no cumplirás. No vuelvas a ilusionarme si me decepcionarás. No vuelvas a vendar mi corazón si lo romperás.

Dijiste que nunca me dejarías, que siempre me amarías… ¿Cuándo fue que ese nunca se convirtió en un grito, y ese siempre en un despertar a la realidad?

Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad, siento que no puedo escapar de esta pólvora que en un segundo estallará…

_Adiós…_

Nuestro amor.

Sin tener conciencia, se perdió, y sin un comienzo, terminó. Cuento los pasos que das, pero mi conciencia se niega a aceptar que aquel camino tendrá un destino tan diferente al que soñé alguna vez…

Eres mi amor y mi perdición. Mi luz y mi oscuridad. Mi vida y mi muerte.

Mi misión fue cuidarte, mi objetivo protegerte, pero mi vida ha sido amarte.

_Adiós…_

No me toques. Tu tacto me enloquece a tal punto de querer no soltarte jamás.

No me hables. Tu voz golpea mis oídos obligándome a amarte más.

No me mires. La estela de tu mirada me envuelve como una manta, intentando cambiar mi desición.

Ya está tomado. No hay vuelta atrás. Decidiste alejarte, y acepté perderte.

El viento helado llega a mi nuca en aquella oscura noche de invierno. Aquella noche en que todo terminaría. Aquella noche en la que me despediría.

_Adiós…_

Sé que lo quieres. Bien por ustedes.

Una sonrisa tuya significa una lágrima mía, un beso tuyo es un látigo de dolor para mí, pero ya no más.

No sufras por mí, hace tiempo ya he muerto.

Una última cosa, por favor…

No mires atrás. No me veas llorar.

Tomo aire y con la seguridad rebanada que me queda me adelanto unos pasos, hasta dejar de sentir la tierra a mi alrededor.

Sólo viento. Y frío, mucho frío. Se me duermen los sentidos al instante y puedo cerrar mis ojos con tu imagen en mi corazón por un instante, ya que sólo restaba esperar para que las rocas filosas del final del acantilado atravesaran mi cuerpo sin vida.

_Adiós._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: ¿Reviews? (: **


	2. Encadenada

**N/A: Hermione P.O.V. Espero que les guste, que no se confundan que es diferente al otro eh. Jajaja, no me gustó mucho como quedó... pero es lo que hay :) **

* * *

"**Encadenada" **

Inhalo.

El aire que circula por mis pulmones me congela las entrañas.

Exhalo.

Respirar es un dilema diario al que estoy obligada a enfrentar.

Parpadeo.

Y no puedo evitar que en aquel fragmento de tiempo tu imagen se reproduzca en mi cerebro.

La vida es una ironía que puede jugar en tu contra si no tiras correctamente los dados. Yo, definitivamente, aún no aprendo a jugar.

Recuerdo.

¿Qué rayos salió mal? ¿Cómo me volví una condenada prisionera?

Esa sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro parecía real, pero ese beso tuyo me devolvió a la realidad.

Ese beso tuyo. Ese beso tuyo que traicionó mis ojos, una eufórica verdad que aterrizaba en mi corazón como una piedra en el mar.

Cuando cortaste el aire que te separaba de ella, pensé que moriría. Pensé que con ese gesto me habías robado el aliento por siempre.

Ojalá hubiera sido así. Pero allí estaba, sentada en una cama de piedra, viviendo la nada y recordando el olvido. Sintiendo la tierra bajo mis pies como un congelado mar de hielo, y contemplando el silencio que embriagaba mis oídos en un canto inaudible.

Imaginándote con ella. Con ella. ¿Aquello era traición o venganza? ¿Una red de mentiras o un grito de auxilio?

Pensaba que la palabra "amor" era un mito iluso para escapar de la soledad, pero mi diccionario se renovó al conocer una nueva definición, cuando en tus ojos vi amor. Amor por ella.

Tienes que entender que en penumbras no puedo ver, te escondes en la oscuridad, y aunque estes frente a mí, no logro reconocerte. Si me hubieras hablado, tu voz me habría guiado.

_Despiértame…_

Despiértame de esta eterna pesadilla, antes de que la vela se consuma por completo, porque nunca más iluminará.

_Sálvame…_

Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido. Solo tú puedes ordenar a mi sangre que corra, a mi cuerpo que se mueva, y a mi corazón que sufra.

Cuando creo que el infierno no puede acercarse más, te veo entrar. Tus vestimentas están humedecidas por una lluvia que no oí, pues ya perdí noción del mundo real. Tu cabello está más alborotado por la humedad, y me observas desde el umbral.

Tu silencio es la peor tortura, y eliges regalármelo hoy. En ese instante nosé si el _tic-tac _del reloj equivale a los segundos transcurridos o a mi dolor.

Leo tu mirada como de costumbre. Cuando tu vista esquiva la mía caigo en la cuenta de que sabes mi secreto. Sabes que estoy muriendo por dentro.

Si pudiese ser una parte de tí, elegiría ser tus lágrimas. Porque tus lágrimas son concebidas en tu corazón, nacen en tus ojos, viven en tus mejillas, y se mueren en tus labios.

Pero Cupido no es mi amigo, y decidió separarnos…

Veo que niegas con la cabeza, y mis piernas, a pesar de su temblor, logran ponerme de pie. ¿Acaso…?

Te acercas lentamente, tus pasos son los únicos sonidos que oyen en la habitación. Te detienes. Ya estabas demasiado cerca para entablar una conversación normal.

Tu aliento fusiona con el mío, y por primera vez no puedo saber que piensas al mirarte a los ojos.

Luego, me besas los labios con desesperación, como si quisieras fundirte en mí. Intento no corresponder el beso, después de todo esos labios no me pertenecieron nunca.

Pero no puedo. Eres más fuerte que yo. Me dejo arrastrar por aquel bailoteo pasional, cuando puedo encontrar la definición perfecta de amor.

Amor es adicción. Amor es perfección.

Amor es lo que me mantiene encadenada a ti.

Y lo que reflejan tus ojos. Amor.

_Sabes mi secreto. Sabes que estoy muriendo por dentro.._

_Sabes que estoy encadenada a ti._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: ¿Reviews? (: **


	3. Traición

**N/A: Hola, gente linda!;) ajjaja vengo con una nueva historia. Harry P.O.V. **

**

* * *

  
**

Traición

Las gotas de lluvia caían pesadas como acero sobre el parabrisas, dificultándome la visión. El látigo de la verdad me provocaba un temblor en todo el cuerpo, y mis manos heladas a duras penas sostenían el volante.

Pero tenía que llegar. Tenía que descubrir la razón por la cual tu mirada cristalina evitaba de manera insegura cruzarse con la mía, por qué nos distanciamos segundo a segundo y por qué nuestra cama antes cálida de pasión ahora es una fría y tortuosa prisión.

Como un ciego, intentaba negar lo obvio; que las cosas no marchaban tan bien como antes, pero tus ausencias cada vez más prolongadas me señalaban que un secreto ocultabas. Estaba harto de observar tu cena enfriarse y asentarse tu hueco en la cama.

Me bajé del vehículo lentamente y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Todos los sonidos llegaban a mis tímpanos como un eco lejano, y los recuerdos de aquel día, cuando el tormento comenzó, aterrizaron en mi corazón con una brusca sacudida. Torpemente equilibré mi peso sobre el automóvil, y cerré mis ojos con furia intentando evadir sin éxito una memoria tan lejana, pero a la vez tan cercana…  
_  
Aquella noche de invierno se convirtió en la más larga de mi vida. Las cortinas de las ventanas bailoteaban al son del viento, y la luna se dibujaba en la copa que sostenía con mis cansados dedos. El enorme disco plateado parecía demostrarme como se burlaba de mi ingenuidad, torciendo una sonrisa macabra – visible sólo por mis ojos._

_Entraste silenciosamente y cerraste la puerta con una llave que compartíamos, creyéndome dormido. Dejé la copa sobre la mesa. Eso bastó para que te voltearas sorprendida a verme. Escuché mi nombre salir de esos labios que en algún momento fueron míos, y tragué una saliva amarga, que no traspasó la mitad de mi garganta._

_— ¿Dónde estabas?_

_Volviste a mover tus labios, sin embargo ya no te oí más. Una conferencia de trabajo, un tren descompuesto, el olvido de algún archivo… todo es lo mismo. Todo suena a su nombre, sus momentos compartidos y su amor. Pensé mejor lo que pregunté, y, en efecto, di en el blanco._

_— ¿Por qué volviste?_

_Esperé unos interminables segundos un "Porque te amo" o "Porque te necesito", pero esas ilusiones fueron reemplazadas por un silencio que nos aleja lentamente, hasta que te acuestas con la excusa del cansancio, y te duermes en un sueño al que nunca logro llegar.  
_

Logré serenarme levemente y mis pies comenzaron a moverse hacia la puerta del departamento, pisando charcos de la lluvia que también me vestía el cuerpo. Crucé el umbral del departamento y caminé a través de ese interminable pasillo.

Un hombre barría el suelo con aspereza, yo me distraje con el polvo amontonado en el rincón. ¿No es, acaso, como yo? Alguna vez estuvo libre en el aire, pero ahora es echado a un lado del camino.

Subo las escaleras con pesadez, cada escalón; más te perdía…

La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener. Las cosas no se arreglarán jamás ¿lo sabes, no? La amistad puede ascender a amor, y a menudo lo hace, pero el amor nunca desciende a amistad.

Llegué a su cuarto y abrí la puerta silenciosamente. Sabía que estaría abierta. Después de todo, ¿no te importa romper mi corazón, verdad? Es tan corto el amor y es tan largo el olvido…

Sólo hicieron falta unos pocos pasos para verlos. Entrelazados de pasión, envueltos por un ardiente deseo, y cubiertos por un amor que creí me pertenecía. No notan mi presencia, como de costumbre. Tus cabellos castaños estaban enredados con unas manos fuertes, y sus nombres se mezclaban continuamente en el aire.

En ese momento me marché para siempre de allí. No podía soportar más aquella escena.

Nunca más la vi. Se convirtió en sólo un recuerdo guardado en mi corazón. El tiempo puede sanar las heridas, pero las cicatrices siempre nos recordarán el pasado.

Un millón de palabras no te traerían de vuelta, lo sé, porque lo intenté. Tampoco un millón de lágrimas. Lo sé, porque las lloré.

Así es como me duele una traición.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Reviews? :) **


	4. Bésame

**N/A: Yo de nuevo D: Traigo otro drabble. Este es uno de los que más me gustó! Escribirlo fue una gran experiencia, y lo leo y puedo decir que estoy conforme. Espero les guste! **

* * *

"**Bésame"** Drabble de Harry Potter. H&Hr.

Caminas por el parque de la ciudad estrujando un sobre entre tus manos. Te gustan esos días frescos y otoñales, en los que las preocupaciones parecen olvidarse con una taza de café caliente. Ocupas un lugar en un asiento de madera, sintiendo el frío material bajo tus piernas. Te arreglas el cabello castaño, que se revolvía a causa del viento, y abres el sobre. Un papel con cifras extrañas se balancea ante tus ojos, y tus manos tiemblan de frío y de pavor, mientras una frase dibujada sobre la página parece burlarse de tu suerte: "Positivo".

Te llevas una mano a la cabeza, mientras una lágrima juguetona se escapa entre tus dedos. Suponías que probabilidades cabían siempre, pero ¿justo a tí te cayeron mal los dados? Dejas que el papel corretee, incitado por el viento, sin molestarte a guardarlo. Nada tenía sentido ya.

Te levantas de tu asiento y recorres la ciudad, dejando tu huella por última vez en las calles húmedas de Londres. Te detienes en una puerta que, lógicamente, te resulta familiar. Aquel lugar es prácticamente tu hogar. Con tus dedos lastimados tocas el timbre, y en un instante ves como un muchacho de cabello azabache te abre sonriendo. Sus ojos esmeraldas parecen ser la única luz en un día tan oscuro. Sus brazos te rodean, y dejas que te consientan. Sólo por ser hoy.

Cruzas el umbral y te acomodas en un sofá, mientras observas las llamas del fuego formar figuras en la chimenea. Observas esos cabellos naranjas enredarse y alisarse constantemente, hasta que tu compañero se sienta a tu lado y te acaricia una mano con delicadeza. Piensas un poco, y decides no decirle nada. No vale la pena amargarlo, el momento pronto llegará.

Y lo recuerdas. Recuerdas la enfermedad que en cualquier momento terminará de aplastarte, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo consumiéndote por dentro. Más lágrimas acarician tu rostro humedecido, y tu corazón parece haberse anudado dentro de ti.

—¿Qué sucede? —Te pregunta el ojiverde.

Siempre tan atento, siempre tan servicial, siempre tan… Harry. No te resistes más, y te abalanzas sobre él, buscando sus labios con desesperación.

—Nada… Sólo bésame.

Tu respuesta es una orden a cumplirse para él, sintiéndose halagado. No se imagina lo que ocurre en verdad, que aquella será la última vez que pruebe tus labios. Pero conoce que un beso tuyo es una muerte demasiado dulce como para dejarla escapar. Caprichosamente dibujas figuras en su boca, al ser rodeada nuevamente por sus brazos.

_"Bésame…"_

Porque un beso es un paréntesis sin nada dentro, y una adicción igual al agua salada: cuando más bebes, más sed tienes. Es la palabra perfecta que pronunciar cuando el alma se queda muda. Y sólo eso quieres hoy, un beso.

Te preguntas: ¿Por qué sólo se tarda un minuto en decir hola, y toda una vida en decir adiós? Hubieras preferido quedarte con él solo unos instantes más, pero el reloj ha quedado sin segundos para contar. Te recuestas en entre los brazos de tu amado, y cierras los ojos lentamente, mientras sientes sus labios sobre los tuyos por última vez.

Sólo hoy.

* * *

**N/A: Reviews? :) **


	5. Miénteme

**N/A:** Holaaaa, acá estoy oooootra vez. Traigo otro Drabble para esta colección. Ay, el harmony, nunca voy a dejar de escribir Harmony (L) Espero que les guste. Cortito, como siempre.

* * *

**Miénteme. **

_Miénteme…_

Sé que no es verdad, pero miénteme.

Déjame soñar con una caricia tuya. Con un beso tuyo. Con una probada de ti.

Sé que esas caricias que me estremecen, esos besos que me derriten, no son para mí. Que cuando te pregunto en que piensas, no es en mi. Que cuando te pregunto a quien quieres, no es a mi.

_Miénteme…_

Déjame crear mi propio mundo de fantasía, buscar una felicidad que no existe en la realidad. Déjame soñar.

Y déjame creer.

_Miénteme…_

Veo tras tus lentes unas pupilas verdes. Están fijas en mi, pero no me ven. Me tocas con tus fríos dedos en mi mano, como si tu mente no estuviera aquí. Porque tu mente.. ¿está con ella, no?

Me duele, me duele demasiado.

- _Miénteme, Harry, miénteme…_

Me abalanzo sobre tu pecho, y mis lágrimas mojan tu camisa. No entiendes nada, pero torpemente me consuelas con unas palmaditas sobre el hombro.

Me susurras algo… no logro comprender qué. Me besas la frente y te marchas. Quedo sola bajo la penumbra de mi habitación, y dejo a mis piernas aflojarse hasta terminar de rodillas en el suelo.

_Miénteme…_

Ahora debes estar con ella.

Ella. Tan perfecta y simpática. Tan amada. Tan real. Debe pedir mucho… el amor pide la vida.

Pero yo no pido mucho. Sólo, de vez en cuando, miénteme.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Reviews? (: Gracias por leer.


	6. Alas rotas

"**Alas rotas." **(H&Hr)

Corro.

Es lo más rápido que pueden moverse mis piernas.

La gente me mira. Me mira como si estuviera loca. Y es que, todos los días no nos encontramos a una muchacha a medio vestir, corriendo bajo la lluvia, sin paragüas, y sin un zapato.

Es que, simplemente… Él lo había hecho. Otra vez. Y yo no sabía que hacer. Cuando no sé que hacer, cuando siento que todo se fue a la mierda, y que no queda nada, solo corro.

Ya falta poco…

Y llego. Llego a una puerta de color rojo oscuro, a la que golpeo apresuradamente. Me abre un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello azabache. Me mira sin sorprenderse, y solo me pregunta:

-¿Lo hizo de nuevo?

Asiento con la cabeza y me lanzo a sus brazos. Él me transporta a su sofá, abrazándome firmemente. Nunca entendí porque siempre hace eso. Me dice que no vuelva con él, que terminará engañándome nuevamente, pero yo vuelvo, él me engaña, yo no sé que hacer, y corro hasta llegar a Harry. Una y otra vez. Y en cada repetición, Harry me abre la puerta y me consuela.

-Pero esta vez de verdad es la última que caigo. –Le digo, entre sollozos.

Él asiente con la cabeza, sabiendo que miento. Que sea tan bueno conmigo me hace sentir tan culpable…

_Ya no queda nada, solo mis alas rotas._

-De verdad, no volveré con él… -Le digo.

-No mientas. –Me responde.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, la única razón por la que volvía una y otra vez con aquel bastardo, era porque buscaba el consuelo de Harry. _Y es que, ya no queda nada. Sólo mis alas rotas. _

-Me conoces demasiado bien.

-No es eso, Hermione. Es que mientes demasiado mal.

_Ya no queda nada, sólo mis alas rotas. Tómalas. Y enséñame a volar otra vez._


	7. Él no llegará

"**Él no llegará." ** H&Hr.

Él no llegará, Hermione.

Admítelo. Lo sabes. Sabes lo que él está haciendo en este momento. Sabes que lo está disfrutando. Sabes que prefiere estar allí. Sabes que no llegará.

La cena aún conservaba su calor. La habías preparado tarde, después de todo; porque ya te imaginabas que no llegaría a tiempo. Esa cena, en especial, había sido bastante difícil de preparar; no únicamente por la receta, sino porque te habías dicho a ti misma que esa sería la última vez que la cena se enfriaría.

Te sientas en tu cotidiano lugar de la mesa, y te imaginas cuando fue la última vez que tuviste su compañía. Hasta casi logras una sonrisa. Tomas el encendedor y prendes una vela frente a ti. Miras el reloj. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, pero ¿qué situación estabas poniendo en duda? Él no llegará.

Miras hacia abajo, un poco avergonzada de ti misma. Tu cabello cae sobre ti; entonces tomas uno de tus rizos y juegas con él, con un sentimiento mezclado entre rabia y tristeza. Una lágrima se escurre entre tus párpados, acariciando tus mejillas y finalmente, cayendo entre tus piernas. Habías sido tan, tan tonta. Lo habías dejado escapar. Tu trabajo había sido tu prioridad, preocupándote más por ello que por él, que debió huir a otros brazos; y ahora ya es demasiado tarde como para lamentarse.

Él no llegará, Hermione.

La vela se consumía lentamente… Como tú. La cena estaba tibia. Aprietas una servilleta con desesperación. Si tan solo él llegara a horario hoy, serías feliz. Lo perdonarías, así como también dejarías que él te perdonara a ti. Pero si él llegaba tarde una vez más, no podrías soportarlo.

Lo imaginas. Lo imaginas con ella, y el dolor parece apoderarse de tu cuerpo. Siempre va haber alguien mejor que tú. Siempre va haber algo mejor que hacer, que cenar contigo. Siempre.

Te levantas y corres la cortina, para observar a través de la ventana. No ves a nadie acercarse. Suspiras, y vuelves a tu posición. Carraspeas con la garganta, pero es en vano. Nada que hagas logrará quitarte aquel nudo que parece haberse encarnado en ti.

Él, él no llegará. Olvídalo.

Compruebas tu teoría. La cena ya estaba fría. Aquel…aquel era el fin. Tomas un abrigo, y sales de la casa. Tal vez aquello era lo mejor. Tal vez, él simplemente no estaba hecho para ti. Vuelves a mirar el reloj, antes de salir. Un aroma a vela consumida invade el ambiente. Al dar unos diez pasos por la calle te topas con una figura.

Tarde. Era demasiado tarde.

¡Hermione! ¿Dónde vas?

La cena está fría, _amor_.

Él no lo entiende. Pero continúas tu camino, restándole importancia. Oyes como te llama. Te detienes, y le explicas.

Tú… tú simplemente no llegaste, Harry.


End file.
